Quite a Day
by Stellata
Summary: Hermione joins Harry and Viktor by the forest, right before they run into a deranged Mr. Crouch. Now Hermione has to solve a puzzle, save a madman, and duel an invisible Death Eater - and somehow stay alive. Oneshot, set in GoF, Hermione-centric, HHr.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor am I making a profit out of writing this story.

* * *

Hermione was torn between fear and excitement. Harry had just gone done to the Quidditch Pitch with the other Champions. According to Professor McGonagall, they were there to learn about the Third Task.

She was terrified it was going to be something nearly fatal. The dragon had been bad enough - Hermione watched every second avidly, never blinking - and was Harry was done, and had gotten his egg, she had nearly cried with relief.

The Second Task hadn't been nearly as bad... Simply because she was in an enchanted sleep for all of it. But she had still dreamed while she slept - dreamt of underwater serpents biting Harry, dreamt of men in dark cloaks casting the Killing Curse at Harry... Hermione knew she worried about Harry a lot.

It was natural, of course, to worry about her best friend. With that in mind, Hermione slipped out of the portrait hole, unheeding of Ron's cry of "Oy!" She headed through the halls, down the stairs, and out the front door. She wanted to know what the Third Task would be about.

When she arrived at the Quidditch pitch, Hermione realized that the Champions were no longer there.

All she saw were hedges. Lots and lots of hedges.

"It's like a maze," Hermione murmured. Another second, and she realized she must be right. Then another idea came over her.

She could take Harry's cloak, go flying, and map out the maze - so they could plan his path before the hedges grew too high to figure it out. If they figured it out before the third task... Harry would a distinct advantage over the other contestants.

Grinning to herself, Hermione skipped away from the maze. Then she heard voices. She paused, and smiled again as she recognized Harry's voice.

Hermione turned on her heel and lightly jogged over towards the forest. Sure enough, there was Harry, close to the Beauxbatons horses' paddock.

"I vant to know vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny."

Hermione almost reeled back in surprise. Viktor and Harry were talking together.

"It's really none of your business," Hermione said loudly.

Harry and Viktor turned to look at her in surprise.

"I told you very clearly - several times - that I'm not interested in dating you anymore," Hermione continued, her voice softer now. "I just want to be friends, Viktor. And friends shouldn't interfere with each other's relationships with other people."

Harry's eyes were wide at the implication.

Viktor took a deep breath.

"I am sorry, Herm-own-ninny," he said slowly. "I know vot you said, but I haff forgotten. I still... have feelings... for you."

"I know," Hermione said, reaching out to catch Viktor's hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Viktor. I never meant to hurt you, but this is how it must be."

"Yes," Viktor said thickly. "I - I must return to the ship, I think."

"Good night," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Potter," Viktor said abruptly, turning to Harry. "You fly very well. I vos votching at the first task."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning broadly. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really - "

Hermione caught a glimpse of something moving in the trees, and moved forward to grab Viktor's arm. Harry did the same thing, and together they turned Viktor around.

"Vot is it?" Viktor asked sharply.

"Something was moving," Hermione whispered, reaching into her pocket to grab her wand. Harry and Viktor did the same thing.

Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Hermione didn't recognize him... then she realized it was...

"Mr. Crouch?" She called softly, quite surprised. Normally she didn't like Mr. Crouch, but right now, he looked in need of her famous sympathy.

He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Mr. Crouch was muttering and gesticulating like the finest of London's tramps.

"Vosn't he a judge?" said Viktor, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he vith your ministry?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, as Harry walked slowly toward Mr. Crouch.

The Ministry official continued talking to a nearby tree.

"...and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve..."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry cautiously.

"He's talking about something that happened months ago," Hermione stated with a frown.

"and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen... do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you?"

"Something's wrong with his memory," Hermione realized aloud, just as Mr. Crouch staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked loudly.

"We need to get him inside, to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione declared.

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Harry's robes, dragging him closer, though his eyes were staring over Harry's head.

Hermione resisted the urge to pull Harry away from the madman.

"I need... see... Dumbledore..."

Hermione strode forward and yanked Mr. Crouch's robes forcefully upwards. He staggered to his feet, even as he continued to speak.

"I've done... stupid... thing..." He breathed, looking utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must... tell... Dumbledore..."

"Come on," Hermione said gently, pulling Mr. Crouch behind her as she slowly walked in the direction of the school.

"Should I go ahead, get Dumbledore?" Harry offered, meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We'll be walking, slowly."

Harry nodded, then hesitated. He darted forward and gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Look out," he said seriously. "If he does anything crazy..."

"I'll defend myself," Hermione smiled at Harry. "Don't worry about me."

Then Harry was gone, dashing towards Hogwarts, and Hermione was left to pull Mr. Crouch.

Viktor stepped forward and took a handful of Crouch's robes, trying to help Hermione.

"Warn... Dumbledore..." Crouch insisted.

"We are," Hermione said firmly. "We're going to go meet him now..."

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."

Crouch was now talking fluently again, an almost normal smile on his face.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed."

Hermione and Viktor exchanged looks. They silently agreed that there was something seriously wrong with Mr. Crouch.

"Now, if you will bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response -"

Hermione sighed, and let go of Crouch's sleeve for a moment to get a better grip. Her movement triggered another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized her hard by the should and pulled her towards him.

"Don't... leave... me!" He whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I... escaped... must warn... must tell... see Dumbledore... my fault... all my fault.. Bertha... dead... all my fault... my son... my fault... tell Dumbledore... Harry Potter... the Dark Lord... stronger... Harry Potter..."

"Bertha Jorkins?" Hermione asked quickly. "The Ministry Official who disappeared?"

"Dead," Mr. Crouch said gloomily. "All my fault... my son..."

"Your son?" Hermione asked loudly, remembering their conversation with Sirius. "Who died in Azkaban?"

"Didn't... die..." Crouch gasped. "Her... last wish... my fault... switched..."

"What - what does that mean? Switched what?" Hermione continued to ask, as she gently took his hand from her shoulder and began to lead him towards Hogwarts, further away from the forest.

"Bodies..." Crouch laughed. "She... was dying... anyway."

"Your wife?" Hermione asked, slow realization dawning on her.

"Angela..." Crouch said, his eyes still bulging even as his voice softened. "Did... everything... for her... my fault..."

"You switched your wife and son?" Hermione gasped. "Got him out of Azkaban?"

"Smart... like my son..." Crouch laughed maniacally. "My fault... my fault..."

"You broke him out of Azkaban," Hermione went on. "What did you do with him?"

"Im... Imperius..." Crouch said, shaking as he said the words. "Illegal... wrong... my fault... Barty... tell Dumbledore... escaped..."

"Your son escaped your Imperius?" Hermione asked, seeking for answers.

"Barty... World Cup... Harry Potter... wand... Top Box... my fault... invisibility cloak..."

Hermione's mind raced, still putting the pieces together.

"Your son was under an invisibility cloak, in your seat at the Top Box... He broke free of the curse, took Harry's wand - and he was the one to set off the morsmordre spell! Sirius said he was a Death Eater - that must be it!"

"Tell Dumbledore... my fault..."

"It's going to be all right," Hermione said soothingly. "Your son escaped... when?"

"My fault... Barty... turned tables... my fault... mind gone... don't recall..."

"He turned the tables - what did he - oh my God. He imperiused you? Is that why you've been sick for months, out of the public eye? My God," Hermione finished.

They were halfway to the castle now.

"Tell Dumbledore..." Crouch repeated. "Harry Potter... Dark Lord... stronger... Harry Potter..."

"Voldemort's gotten stronger!" Hermione said, a hint of terror in her voice. "How? Oh my God - Barty? Was it Barty? Did he find his spirit? We didn't think he was really gone, but..."

"Barty... and... the rat... dead Bertha... my fault... all my fault... must tell Dumbledore..."

"The rat - Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione cried. "Was it Peter Pettigrew?"

"Killed her... checked... on me... my fault... Pettigrew... always there... Dark Lord... must stop... Dumbledore!"

A red light appeared in Hermione's peripheral vision. She had time to turn before Viktor crumpled to the ground. It was a stunning spell, Hermione realized, just before she grabbed her wand and screamed -

"Protego!"

It stopped another stunning spell just in time.

"Mr. Crouch - run!" Hermione screamed, shoving Crouch towards Hogwarts. "Dumbledore's on the steps - hurry!"

Somehow, Mr. Crouch understood, and began to half-run, half-stumble towards the castle.

"Protego Totalum!" She screamed, waving her wand over her head in a circle, just before a jet of blue light came at her. The shield shimmered slightly as it was hit, but did not disappear.

"Pettigrew!" Hermione shouted, convinced it must be the rat. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. The spells had come from an area towards the forest, probably from someone under an invisibility cloak.

Hermione turned and quickly ran after Mr. Crouch, who was almost at the stairs. She was right behind him when a stunning spell hit him. Hermione caught Mr. Crouch, staggering under the weight as she laid him on the steps.

"Ennervate! Protego Totalum!" Hermione cried, trying to wake him up while also putting a protective shield around him.

Mr. Crouch groaned as he woke up.

"Accio wand!" Hermione shrieked, turning to face her invisible attacker.

She heard a quiet curse, but no wand came flying towards her.

Bloody hell, Hermione thought to herself. She'd have to try something else.

"Terra confringo!" She screamed, drawing a line with her wand in the air. A line of earth blew up immediately, showering the area with dirt.

The attacker made a noise of pain, and Hermione immediately realized where the person was. There was dirt floating in the air... where it was actually stuck to an invisibility cloak.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Defodio! Expulso!" Hermione screamed, in rapid succession, as she still tried to help Mr. Crouch up the rest of the steps. They were so close to getting inside, but her spells kept missing their target...

Then her opponent was shouting back.

"Glisseo!"

The stairs turned immediately into a slide, and Hermione and Mr. Crouch slipped backwards and began sliding downwards.

"Finite Incanta - " Hermione shouted, just as Mr. Crouch's hand slapped her accidentally on the side of her head. She hissed instead of finishing the last syllable, and the stairs remained a slide.

"Crucio!" The man, whoever he was, shouted, and Hermione's shield broke apart instantly. It wasn't meant to withstand spells of this calibre...

Burning hot knives were cutting into her skin, molten iron was being poured into her veins, every inch of her was heated by fires so hot they could only be found in hell -

"It's not real!" Hermione shrieked, remembering Moody's words from class, even as she writhed on the ground. Not matter what it felt like, it was just a spell.

But the pain continued, not abating for a moment.

Mr. Crouch's body lifted up from beside her, and flew off towards the forest.

"No!" Hermione screamed through her pain. Slowly, she sat up, trying to shake off the pain.

Her hand trembled as she tried to lift her wand up.

Hermione whispered the words to conjure a host of sparrows, which appeared all around her.

"Oppugno!" She screeched, knowing they would attack the invisible target. While her spells could miss him, a host of birds couldn't.

They attacked, and a man cried out in pain. The cruciatus curse on Hermione ended, leaving her shaking and trembling. The feelings of pain had lessened, but they weren't gone yet.

Several of the sparrows were blasted immediately by the cloaked man, but two managed to grab the cloak and pull it off of his head.

It was Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione stared, her body still shaking. It didn't make sense - their professor...

"Reducto!" Hermione cried, her arm still shaking, but it shot out anyways, and struck Mad-Eye Moody on the knee. She could hear the bone shattering, and he cried out in pain.

He staggered just as he blasted away the last sparrow.

"Accio," he growled, and Hermione was pulled across the ground towards him.

"Protego!" she screamed as he shouted another cruciatus curse.

Her shielding charm didn't work, and she was struck by another wave of blinding, excruciating pain. Moody was limping away then, towards the forest, somehow still torturing her with the spell.

Hermione was screaming now, just mindless words, the pain too much.

No, she thought to herself. _I can't let him get away._ Can't let him... Have to... stop the Dark Lord... _save Harry..._

Hermione's body froze as she tried to hold herself still.

She wouldn't let anything happen to Harry. Nothing at all. Moody had to die...

"Reducto!" She shouted again, and it struck his remaining good leg, on his left ankle. Moody fell with a scream, dropping his wand.

"Accio," Hermione said weakly, the after-effects of crucio still bothering her. Her vision was blurred as she tried to catch the wand flying towards her - it hit her with a crack to the temple.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous!" Another voice boomed. It was Dumbledore.

"Hermione!" It was Harry, rushing to her side. He caught her before she tipped over, and took her in his arms. "What did he do to you?" Harry asked frantically.

"Harry," Hermione gasped, ridiculously happy for a moment. "We were - bringing Crouch to the castle - Moody stunned Viktor - Crouch said - his son's alive, broke free of imperius, kept his father under it for months - Pettigrew and Crouch junior are bringing the Dark Lord back - he's getting stronger - they killed Bertha Jorkins too - Moody sent Crouch's body into the woods - fought him - I got him, Harry!"

"Yes, yes, you did," Harry said soothingly. His eyes were shining with worry. Hagrid and Dumbledore were standing above Harry, with Fang standing in between them.

"Don't let him escape, sir," Hermione said, looking at Dumbledore. "Wanted to kill me - it hurt - crucio hurts - don't ever try it, Harry."

"Of course not," Harry said, stroking her hair as he pulled her closer to him. "I've got you. We're taking you to the hospital wing."

Dumbledore was saying something to Hagrid, but Hermione could barely hear it.

"Everything's going to be okay," Harry said, and then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

"Terrible things, quite a day, yes, quite. Hospitalized a Death Eater - goodness me," Someone was babbling. "Well, yes, all disaster averted. Hmm, this merits an Order of Merlin, yes, of course, second class..."

"Second?" a disapproving voice sounded.

"First, first class - that's what I meant," the babbling voice spoke again. "Still, don't like this whole business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"We have proof from two people under veritaserum," a calm voice said. "You discovered the plot immediately, Cornelius. Just think how the people will love that. You can defeat him before he even gains physical form."

"True, true," the babbling voice said, a little more confident now.

Hermione opened her eyes. McGonagall was there - she had the disapproving voice. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was also there - he had the babbling voice. Dumbledore, of course, had the calm voice.

"Hermione!" A hand squeezed hers. "You're awake!"

She turned to smile at Harry.

"Yes," she said softly.

"How're you feeling?" he asked immediately.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering.

"Still a little sore, but all right."

"After-effects of the Cruciatus," Madam Pomfrey said as she pushed past the Minister and wiped Hermione's forehead with a wet cloth. "There's not much I can do but give you some pain relief for now. I've given you a potion to make your nerve endings regrow; the process shouldn't take more than a few days."

"Good, good," Fudge said pompously. "You are quite the heroine today, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Minister," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

The healer just smiled, patted Hermione's arm, and hurried off towards her other patients.

"You'll be in the papers tomorrow, Miss Granger, I'm sure of it," Fudge smiled widely at her, although his feet still tapped the floor impatiently.

"I'm not sure if I want that, sir," Hermione said softly.

"Whyever not?" Fudge looked baffled.

"Because Rita Skeeter has been writing false stories about me," Hermione said simply. "She lied about a great many things, and I've had to suffer for it. I've gotten hate letters - with toxic potions in them, sometimes - because of it."

Fudge looked absolutely appalled.

"She shall be sacked!" He declared. "We'll have someone else write up the article. Would you mind if they came in here to conduct the interview? I could have someone over tonight."

Dumbledore frowned, and looked like he might object, but Hermione spoke up.

"That would be fine," Hermione said quietly.

"I'll come by with the reporter," Fudge promised. "I'll have your award ready by then."

"Award?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Order of Merlin, First Class!" Fudge beamed, and waved. "And Dumbledore will give you an award for special services to the school, I'm sure! I must be off - things to do now, quite busy today!"

"Of course. Until this evening, Minister," Hermione said, ever-polite.

Fudge walked away, murmuring something about a model to all muggle-borns, which Hermione ignored.

Then the Minister was gone, and Hermione looked between her professors and Harry.

"How's Moody?" She asked grimly.

"Moody is fine - Barty Crouch Junior will be too," Harry said. "I mean to say, Barty Crouch has been impersonating Moody for months - we found the real Moody locked in a trunk in Moody - I mean, Crouch's office."

"Oh good," Hermione said, somewhat relieved that the real famed Auror wasn't as evil as she had imagined when she was fighting his impersonator. "What about Mr. Crouch - senior?"

"His mind has recovered considerably already," Dumbledore smiled kindly. "A few weeks, and he should be absolutely fine. Before he goes to trial, of course."

"What - oh, for using Imperius... Breaking his son out of Azkaban would be a legal problem as well," Hermione realized before she finished her question. "Of course. What will be done with Barty Junior?"

"Azkaban, after another trial," McGonagall sniffed. "He certainly deserves it."

"So... Pettigrew wasn't found?" Hermione asked sadly.

"No, but he was in Barty's statement," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Which means... the truth about Sirius will come out. Another week, and I'm sure he'll be exonerated. You'll have your godfather, Harry."

"Fantastic," Harry whispered.

Hermione grinned at him.

"All's well that ends well, then. Now, Harry, we have to prepare you for the third task."

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop grinning.

"Now I know you're better!"

Hermione laughed with him, and was pleasantly surprised when he leaned over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

McGonagall and Dumbledore both looked amused, waved at Hermione, and walked away.

Hermione just sighed in contentment and hugged Harry back.

"So... you know what you said to Viktor?" Harry asked slowly as he pulled away rather reluctantly.

"Yes," Hermione answered, trying to remember exactly what she had said. "What about it?"

"Why - why weren't you interested in dating him?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione sighed and sat up slowly.

"He's a very nice guy - but I don't know him that well... I felt bad, you know - turning him down. It's always weird when you want to be friends with someone, but you know they like you more than as friends."

"Tell me about it," Harry grinned. "I can barely be around Ginny more than a few minutes before her doe-eyed look drives me crazy."

Hermione giggled.

"She'll get over it one day... I hope."

Harry chuckled with her.

"I was just wondering - if you were interested in dating anyone other than Viktor."

Hermione looked at him calmly.

"Yes."

"Oh," Harry's face sank. "All right, then. Um, do you need anything before I go..."

Hermione leaned forward, grabbed Harry's face with her hands, and kissed him. He was quite surprised, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. She kissed him slowly, and as he recovered from surprise, he tentatively kissed back.

It quickly evolved into serious snogging, which both parties enjoyed immensely.

"Excuse me."

They broke apart to see an amused Madam Pomfrey.

"Here's another vial of pain relief potion for when you need it," Madam Pomfrey said, with a smile.

"Thanks," Hermione grinned. She turned to look at Harry, who was blushing slightly.

"So... Would you like to go to Hogsmeade, just the two of us, next weekend?"

"Absolutely," Hermione smiled, as she leaned back in the bed. "Will you hold me? I'm still exhausted."

"Yes," Harry said immediately, pulling up the covers to slip in beside Hermione. He lay on his back, and she turned to her side before stretching her arm and a leg across him, holding him close. He responded by wrapping an arm over her and stroking her hair gently.

Hermione closed her eyes, a feeling of total contentment washing over her. She began to doze, wrapped in Harry's arms.

Harry watched her slip towards sleep, fascinated by the beauty she showed during such a simple moment. He was terribly glad she was alive - but realized that without almost losing Hermione, he might not have realized just how much he cared for her.

His mind went to the third task, which would probably be even worse than the first two tasks. Then he smiled. With Hermione by his side, he would just fine.

"Love you," Hermione mumbled.

Harry's heart soared. Yes, everything would be just wonderful.

"I love you too," he told her softly.

Hermione smiled sleepily and nuzzled into his chest.

Feeling happier than he'd ever been in his life, Harry followed her into dreamland.


End file.
